Plagg's Cheesy Mess
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: Adrien soon learns that melted camembert and black sheets don't mix very well... Rated T just in case, purely wrote this for humor purposes.


**A/N: I have nothing to say except that I wrote this as pure nonsense xD It's just a funny thing I wrote for my friends on Discord, and I figured I'd throw it out into the world, haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite existing since the beginning of time, he had no idea how got so lucky to exist at the same time as this wondrous human creation. There was something about the delicate, creaminess of it that made his small mouth water. The smell could repel the largest creatures, including his own charge, but to him...it was enough to make the small being turn ravenous.

Nothing could come between a kwami and his cheese.

Plagg stared at the wheel of cheese in front of him, feeling drops of drool leaving his mouth. "Come to Papa Plagg!", he shouted, jumping onto the cheese.

Unfortunately for his charge, the wheel of cheese had been left on his bed. Plagg found himself devouring it in a different way than usual. He rolled around on top of it, taking bites as he went along.

He had asked Adrien to melt a bit beforehand, which was also a bad idea as he'd soon discover. As he played with his treat, the gooey center oozed out. Covering the usual black sheets in a white, sticky mess as the cheese slowly hardened.

"Mmm, best decision I've made all day," the kwami said, taking a large bite out of his cheese. This caused yet another stream of gooey-ness to drip onto Adrien's sheets.

As Plagg relaxed on his pillow, rubbing his now full stomach, he heard the water in the bathroom stop running.

Out stepped Adrien from his bathroom, wearing nothing but his black boxers. The teen shook his head as he saw the scene in front of him. "Looks like someone had fun," he said, examining the kwami. As his eyes further gazed upon his bed, however, his expression quickly turned into one of annoyance. "Plagg, oh my god."

The kwami opened his eyes and looked up at his charge. "What?"

Adrien moved closer to his bed, touching the now hard strings of cheese covering his sheets. "Look what kind of mess you made!", he said, a bit of anger in his voice. "How am I supposed to sleep here now?"

Plagg leaned back into his pillow. "Relax, kid," he said. "We can clean it."

"Yeah, you mean, I can clean it," Adrien said, trying to peel pieces of cheese from his bed cover.

While doing so, he accidentally hit the remaining wheel of cheese, causing it to gush out all over the boy.

He yelped in surprise, looking down to see his clean boxers now covered in a white, sticky mess. "Oh god...", he said in a soft voice. Using his hands, he tried to pull it off. However, this led to his hands being covered in strings of gooey cheese. "Plagg I swear-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard someone enter his room. In stepped Nathalie, who was holding her tablet as usual.

"Good evening, Adrien," she said, not looking up from her tablet. "I'm here to do a brief overview of your schedule for tomo-". Her words were interrupted when she happened to gaze up. Her eyes landed on Adrien, noticing that he seemed to be covered in an unknown white substance. A substance that was also present on his bed, as she noticed.

The boy noticed her gaze and felt a wave of confusion come over him. Why was she staring at him like that? He was just covered in cheese. Cheese that was also white, and gooey...and sticky...oh god. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn as he realized what she was probably thinking. "N-Nathalie, it-it's not what you think," he said, still trying to remove the cheese from his hands.

"I don't want to know," she said, looking back at her tablet. "You're a teenage boy, if you wish to engage in such activities, I won't tell your Father about it."

Adrien felt his face turn a darker shade of red. "T-Thanks? I guess?", he said, clearly embarrassed.

"You're welcome, I suppose I will wait until you...finish your business to go over your schedule," she said, heading to the door. "Have a good night, Adrien."

He closed his eyes, his cheeks still burning. The sound of laughing could be heard from under his pillow. He lifted it up to find Plagg holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Oh man, haha!", he said. "She really thought...oh I can't even say it."

Adrien shook his head. "Go ahead."

"That, that thing that you humans do sometimes when you're really...happy! Haha," he said, trying to contain his laugher.

"Yeah...'happy'," Adrien said. "Thanks a lot Plagg, can't believe you made Nathalie think I've been in here doing something gross."

"Sorry, kid," he said. "But you do have all those photos of Ladybug, so I mean..."

Adrien felt his face turn red again. "PLAGG STOP," he yelled, covering his face.

This only caused the kwami to laugh harder. "Hey, don't hate me because you know I'm right."

"God you're so gross," Adrien said before finally heading back to his bathroom.

"That's just how I am," Plagg said. "I'm a gross being who likes gross things." He stuffed the rest of the cheese in his mouth. "Except when you humans do...that. That's gross."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Adrien, that's all I've got to say. Did you guys watch the rest of season three? Yeah, poor Adrien. Until next time! When I upload a real story lol**


End file.
